


Fairytale Kisses

by Guilty_Witch



Series: Fire within the Darkness [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Witch/pseuds/Guilty_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians find out that Toothiana has been housing their worst enemy for some time now... Pitch Black! When Jack grows closer towards the Tooth Fairy, Pitch may just realize how much he truly cares for her. What will it take for him to be accepted amongst the Guardians and win a heart? And at what cost?</p><p> </p><p>Short drabbles to follow up 'Dare you say'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets? Here? Nahhh...

It has been a very long time since the great battle between Pitch Black and the Guardians. Although his location is currently unknown amongst the protectors, he has definitely not disappeared. One Guardian in particular, may or may not know though…

 

“I have slept for far too long,” A voice drawled out darkly.

 

“What’s wrong with that?” This voice was lighter; a slight hitch that came by naturally and always sent a small shiver down his spine.

 

“You of all people should know why,” he replied, snaking around her to face the fairy. Even though she was buzzing around her kingdom busy with commands and storing, they had figured out a way of communicating with one another. “It’s unhealthy for them; I’ve been gone for years now with only a few fearlings doing _my_ duties. I cannot stand such a state of slumber.”

 

 Looking up, the Tooth Fairy smiled comforting, “It’s not bad to get a few more hours of sleep in, and I definitely wouldn’t turn down waking up late for once!”

 

Sighing, the king melted back into the shadows. The sunlight was too much for him to bear once more, there simply weren’t enough believers. It was just like everything had gone back to normal. Only now if he woke up to find himself in a tower of the flying palace he was trapped during the day. His only way of venturing was during the night, and even then the Man in the Moon had his eye on him. He had grown so weak that he could only truly walk amongst the children and spread his seed of horrors once a year.

 

Sometimes he finds that he has slept for _months_. He always woke with Toothiana besides him, just as she had promised so many years ago; but it was eating at him more and more as the days went by. He longed to see the faces of those who could see him, who could feel him and understand true fear. Sometimes he humored the fairy queen whenever she shared her opinions of fear. She liked to say that he could be a real Guardian too, a ‘Guardian of Humanity’ or something of other. It was true that without fear, humans tended to get into trouble and lost sense of learning lessons, but limiting the fear was the key idea. He didn’t like this idea very much, for that meant more slinking around in the shadows; it meant being hidden and unseen just like before.

 

Grimacing, the man opted to retreat in the shadows once more. Tooth glanced over her shoulder to see him disappear; she wished he could only see things her way sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sandy!” Toothiana chirped happily, buzzing around the man in a light circle. “What brings you here, friend?”

 

The short being waved cheerfully, waving his eyebrows at her questioningly.

 

“What?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion. Shaking his head, the man waved it off.

 

He peeked around the corner, and then glanced the other way before getting her closer. As if trying to whisper, the shapes above his head were small, but never less fast and demanding. The images were going by too fast, in dream-sand gibberish that Tooth lost her concentration.

 

“What in the world are you going on about?” She sighed, giving him one of her soft smiles.

 

A tall, lean figure snaked towards the two from behind a gold column. “He wishes to know the current status of our… _relationship_.” The last part said with disgust dripping from his voice.

 

“ _Relationship_?” Tooth repeated. She glanced between the two before giving a shaky laugh. “I think you’ve got it all wrong, Sandy. I’ve just been taking care of Pitch.”

 

“I don’t need taking care of,” he snapped, crossing his arms as he lurked closer. “I’ve been lacking company since banishment. It gets rather lonely while one is busy with being _disregarded_ by the world.”

 

The Sandman pointedly looked at him before flashing dream-pictures of the two dancing. Toothiana flushed quickly and waved them off. Pitch snorted before continuing, “We do not need your meddling Sandman.”

 

Crossing his arms in a pout, Sandy huffed away to visit some of Tooth’s fairy’s instead.

 

“Sandy, wait.” The fairy called, “Why the sudden interest?”

 

He paused for a moment, turning around slowly. Blowing a silent whistle he looked around awkwardly, swinging his arms loosely. From the corner of her eye Pitch stiffened. It didn’t take long for her to realize what probably happened.

 

“No no no no no,” Toothiana murmured worriedly, “You didn’t tell did you?”

 

Giving a sheepish grin, the little man shrugged. Pitch was gone before she could blink. Of course he couldn’t get far, it was still sunny outside. The most he could do was hide in the shadows of her castle or maybe stowaway in one of the towers. Putting a hand to her cheek she sighed, “Oh dear, should I be suspecting a visit or two?”

 

Shrugging again, the Sandman looked up at her apologetically. Flying away, she looked around for Pitch but to no avail. By the time the sun was beginning to set there was a sleigh parked nearby. Rolling her shoulders, the little fairy prepared herself for the worst.

 

“Tooth Fairy!” A jolly call came. No other than North as he climbed out of his sleigh, leaving the stomping reindeer to themselves. He was by her within moments, looming over with a happy smile and warming presence.

 

“You have been well, yes?” He asked, cupping her frail hands in his own big burly hands.

 

“Er, of course.” She answered hesitantly, waving towards her buzzing fairies, “I’ve kept busy as usual.”

 

Nodding his head, the large man patted her on the shoulder, “Bunny is on his way, I thought it best to let you know first.”

 

Feeling her feathers ruffle in alarm, she looked around, “He is? Oh, he’s upset isn’t he?”

 

The Tooth Fairy felt a small hand slip into one of hers, Sandy smiled encouragingly at her. North glanced around, “Do not worry Tooth, we will sort this all out.”

 

“Wait you already know?”

 

“Sandman let it slip,” North explained, “Although I do not like being last to know, I do not blame you.” He gave a short chuckle before continuing, “It is good news to hear our friend getting back to feet, yes?”

 

Shaking her head, Toothiana argued, “Pitch is not! He’s been quiet ever since that last battle, he’s… he’s…”

 

She trailed off after seeing the Guardian’s expression, an eyebrow raised questioningly when she stopped herself from continuing. He whirled around when he heard the familiar crackle of air behind him, a hole appeared from the side of a golden tower and a familiar rabbit hopped out looked fairly grumpy.

 

“Where is he? Where’s the lil’ vermin?” He demanded as soon as his feet hit the ground, boomerang already at hand.

 

“Yes,” North chipped in, “Where is Pitch? I wish to greet him right!”

 

“What?” Bunny argued, “No! Where is he so we can chase ‘im off your palace?!”

 

Feeling a reassuring squeeze from Sandy, Tooth spoke up more confidently, “Stop it! It doesn’t matter right now.”

 

Giving the fairy a bewildered look, the rabbit lowered his weapon. “What do ya mean it doesn’t matter? We’re talking about the person who tried to drown the world in fear here!”

 

“No, Tooth Fairy is right.” North chided, “It is time to forgive, Tooth tells us that he is, eh… silent?”

 

“Of course he is, the lil’ fiend,” Bunny muttered, “What’s he doin’ here Tooth?”

 

Raising her head defiantly, the fairy answered levelly. “I’ve let him stay here with me, since he’s weak. That way he can’t cause too much trouble.”

 

Bunny looked unconvinced as he continued, “But why? He personally did everything in his power to ruin each and every one of us!”

 

“He’s not like that now!” Toothiana replied, almost feeling like she was losing the argument.

 

“Who’s not like that now?” A familiar voice asked. The Guardians looked up to see the once and only Jack Frost come sliding down from a tower.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I only heard a little bit.” He smiled, looking around expectantly at the silent Guardians. “What? I wasn’t invited? Ouch, sorry guys.”

 

Stomping his foot in frustration, the rabbit turned back to the fairy. “I want answers, Tooth.”

 

North sided with the fairy, “We must forget, Bunny! It’s time to—“

He was interrupted by the explosion that burst out of the rabbit, utter rage apparent on his face. “Forget? Forget?! How can you forget what that demon did to us, huh? I say we drag his sorry arse back down to the pit he was dragged in!”

 

Wincing, the Russian man tried again, “I did not mean it like that…”

 

Jack stepped between the two, holding his hands out. “Woah, woah, woah. Calm down guys, are we talking about Pitch? I thought he disappeared?”

 

“Apparently not,” Bunnymund seethed, pointedly glaring at the Tooth Fairy. Jack turned to look at the fairy, eyes asked for answers as well. Sandman stepped in, forming answers above his head with his dream sand. _It’s not Tooth’s fault; Pitch is recovering slowly, but there aren’t signs of him returning any time soon_.

 

After staring at each other for a moment, Jack looked up at Tooth again totally serious. “Is he here right now?”

 

Before she could answer, a voice behind her spoke up in a gravely tone. “Not for long.”

 

Pitch appeared behind the Tooth Fairy, startling everyone but her—who had grown accustomed to him showing up out of nowhere. The shadows he was residing in moved lazily, waving around him and the fairy as if protectively. Needless to say Bunnymund was in position to attack and Jack stepped back, gripping his staff tightly. North stiffened slightly, but controlled his instincts to pull out his swords, Sandy simply glanced at him with a nod. They all stared at each other in silence for a moment before Toothiana finally spoke up.

 

“Look guys, so what if Pitch has been around my castle for a while? It’s better than…”

 

“Than _scaring_ your precious little believers.” Pitch finished in a snarl.

 

“Right,” she picked up, “Anyways, he isn’t harming anyone by being here!”

 

“For now,” Bunny growled, shooting daggers at the tall man.

 

Snickering, the Boogeyman slunk back into the shadows. He reappeared besides the Easter Bunny, breathing down his neck. “Well aren’t we distrusting?”

 

Toothiana put a hand to her mouth to hide a gasp of distress and Bunny swung his arm out to punch the man. Luckily he dodged just in time to disappear into the shadows again with a dark chuckle.

 

“Let’s not be hasty now,” a disembodied voice said.

 

Jack turned to the Tooth Fairy, “Why did you let him here in the first place? Can’t you see he’s just trying to use you?”

 

His gaze was blank, the winter sprite wasn’t accusing nor siding with her. Giving him an exasperated look Tooth tried to explain once more, “I… I just wanted to help—“

 

“Try to help the enemy?” Bunny interrupted. “Honestly Tooth, what’s gotten into you? Don’t tell me you actually like the devil?”

 

The Tooth Fairy felt herself heat up and feathers twitch as she began to argue back. Only to be interrupted by the person of interest at though. A long pale hand wrapped around her frail neck from behind, cutting off her sentence. Her eyes lit up in surprise as she found it increasingly harder to breath. Bunnymund was about to launch himself at Pitch but North put a strong hand on his shoulder, Sandy on the other side cautiously. Jack took a step forward, “Pitch! Don’t you dare—“

 

“Not one more step, Jack Frost.” Pitch scolded, wrapping his other arm around the fairy. This further restricted her and she felt her wings falter flatly; he shifted his grip around her neck though, leaving her enough ability to breathe again slightly. Satisfied after receiving the silence from the other Guardians, Pitch continued in his daring tone dripping with poison.

 

“So what if she likes me? I like to think I have a rather enjoyable presence.” He laughed quietly at this, feeling Tooth shift uncomfortably in his grasp.

 

“Pitch,” North commanded, “put Tooth Fairy down.”

 

“Why? I’m a big bad guy after all, can’t you see?” Looking down at the fairy, he whispered. “It seems I cannot keep up this, whatever it was we had here.”

 

After the last word was uttered from his mouth, the sun disappeared, leaving the Man in the Moon to shine brightly upon them as night fell. With that the hands disappeared, leaving no time for the fairy to regain control as she fell to her knees. A dark chuckle echoed around her palace as he left for good this time. Jack rushed towards the Tooth Fairy, North finally let go of Bunny and he glanced over the edges as if trying to see where the Nightmare King was going.

 

“Tooth, Tooth are you ok?” Jack asked, putting his hand over hers. She looked up into his big blue eyes, meeting them with her own bright violets. She sadly shook her head. “I’m sorry Jack, guys. I truly thought he had changed… I didn’t know…”

 

North looked down at the two disappointed. He gave Tooth a comforting look, trying to decipher what had just happened and why. Why had Pitch become so hostile all of a sudden? He looked to Sandy as if expecting an answer; the little man shook his head, looking like he was thinking hard.

 

“Do you know, Sandy?” North mumbled.

 

The dreamer paused, looking up at the Russian with conflicting eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, but then after another moment he nodded his head.

 

 

“Hey, it’s ok now,” reassured the boy as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We’ve got you. We’ve got you now.”

 

 

 

 

Toothiana felt like crying. But she didn’t.


	2. Broken Feathers

The Tooth Fairy wakes up with a jolt, her feathers out of place and a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. Regaining her breathe, she glanced to her side. All she got was the feeling of disappointment when she saw the space was empty. When she dreamed, it was half good and half bad. She saw Pitch sometimes in her dreams—probably because of the Sandman, who enjoyed dropping in on his fellow Guardians. He would always somehow slink out of her reach in his solo dance with shadows mixed with gold. It made her distress when she could not catch him; it made it harder to get a good night’s rest.

 

It didn’t surprise her that the other Guardians began to notice this as well. She flew more sluggishly, giving half-enthused commands to her fairy army as they continued to collect teeth. Her feathers even looked somewhat duller! They didn’t have the right amount of shine they used to. When asked what was on her mind, she had admitted that she was having trouble sleeping. Bunny had naturally jumped to conclusions and blamed the Boogeyman; of course both she and Sandy would disagree but even North and Jack had their doubts.

 

Eventually North had decided that one of them should check on her daily, to make sure there weren’t any unwanted shadows lurking by her bed. She protested against this, but all together felt relieved. It had been days (maybe a month or two?) since Pitch had left her castle of fairies, and oddly enough she had missed his presence.

 

 

 

“Tooth!” A voice called amongst the fairies. A cool breeze found its way through and a few of the fairies shivered then flew away, thankful to leave to collect teeth. It was Jack, he was cruising on the soft wind playfully. He had observed her working for a while, but then grew bored. “C’mon,” he chanted, “let’s do something!”

 

Toothiana grinned at him in amusement. “Sorry, Jack, but I have duty. My fairies need me!”

 

He was beside her in an instant, holding a small hand in his while gazing at her with huge puppy eyes. “A few hours outside is all I’m asking. A few hours—two, maybe three. Four tops!”

 

She giggled before fluttering around her fairies. “Well… maybe a little bit of fresh air will help.”

 

“Yes!” Jack shouted, throwing a punch in the air. “I’ll race ya! Let’s go!”

 

“Wait, where? Jack?” Toothiana asked, but he was already off shooting like a rocket as he raced with the wind. There was no way she was going to lose to him! Bustling up her feathers, she sped after him competitively. She could hear faintly behind her the sounds of her fairies giggling and squeaking after her and the winter spirit.

 

They were neck and neck, for a while anyways. Jack—laughing all the way—had shot past her in a violent gust of wind, leaving the fairy to struggle to keep up with him. By the time they were nearing the ground, she had managed to come right behind him with barely a wing’s length between them. They crashed in a pile of snow, both a laughing mess.

 

Jack stood up, wiping snow off his shoulder. Toothiana loved the way the cold felt against her feathers, but maybe not that much. She let out a petite sneeze that actually sounded more like a squeak. An adorable squeak at that.

 

The boy laughed again, wiping an eye as he exclaimed, “What was that?”

 

Sniffing, the fairy giggled with him, “It’s cold!”

 

“Why thank you.” He replied with a crooked grin, holding a hand out towards her to help her out of the pile of snow. She took it gratefully, although she didn’t really stand, she just floated up eye level with the boy.

 

“By the way, you totally won.”

 

“What? No way, Jack! You were ahead of me the whole time!”

 

Giving her another charming smile, he shook his head. “Nah, you beat me fair and square.”

 

She laughed again, feeling lighter than ever with the winter beside her. She’d always had this little crush on Jack, he was such a fun-loving guy, plus he took special care of his teeth! Oh those teeth… she’d be swooning right now if she hadn’t learnt to control her impulses the past decade since their first official meeting.

 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away. “Where are we going now?” She asked happily, but received no more than a playful grin. Around her she did not notice the shadows churning within themselves, retreating back to the trees. The Tooth fairy allowed herself to be led along, the sun was setting slowly sending waves of pinks and purples across the sky. It would soon be night; her fairies would be scurrying out soon. She had to fight the natural wave of motherly worry, but with Jack by her side she managed to keep her smile. Jack finally stopped at the edge of Burgess, his favorite little town of course. She was about to ask but Jack just waved upwards. In that instant the wind had taken him up to the top of a rather tall tree, fluttering her wings the Fairy Queen followed. Jack was hanging from the top like the playful little sprite he was and said, “It’s New Year’s Eve, there’s supposed to be fireworks tonight!”

 

Toothiana knew this of course, but she hadn’t seen the fireworks in such a long time… So she settled beside him on a lower branch and the sky began to light up with bright sparks and thundering booms. Sandy certainly had his work cut out for him tonight; hardly anyone would get a restful sleep tonight! Giggling Tooth gaped at the fireworks; Jack of course was even more absorbed. She had a feeling it was because he was still a child, and any child would be fascinated by these night-lighters no matter how many times one has seen before.

 

Crackles and popping echoed off the trees, they made the shadows flinch every time a firework exploded in the sky. Tooth noticed this, it was a light trick she knew, but she couldn’t help but feel herself wonder about Pitch. A cold hand rested on hers and she could faintly hear a boyish laugh at a particularly huge explosion. Toothiana smiled brightly, it was nice to be out with Jack. He was just as his title says—a fun guy!

 

Just when it got quiet, and the fairy thought the display of lights had finished and the darkness began to creep slowly and calmly towards them once more, the hand around hers tightened slightly. She turned Jack to see what was wrong, but his face was suddenly in front of hers to the point that their noses were nearly touching. The fairy felt her cheeks go a little hot and opened her mouth to say something, but there was an intense firework that decided to explode that moment, the sparks flying covered the entire sky and the light was almost blinding. But that wasn’t what startled her, what startled her was the sudden feeling of lips against her own, gently and cool. Jack’s deep blue eyes were closed slightly as he kissed her softly, Toothiana felt frozen and didn’t move, couldn’t think, just nothing.

 

As the fireworks finally died a faint cheer went up in the town streets for the beginning of the New Year and Jack pulled away. His eyes twinkled slightly, but his smile didn’t quite reach them. Feeling very flustered the fairy queen’s wings almost buzzed with jitteriness, she stared at him shocked and confused. But the boy said nothing, just took her hand once more and floated down the tree. When they were to the frosty ground once more Jack said, “I hope you had a fun time, I thought the fireworks might cheer you up.”

 

“I—uh yes… I mean,” Tooth stuttered still a little shell-shocked. But the Guardian was already whisked away by the wind, “See ya later, Tooth!” He called cheerily before disappearing into the sky.

 

Still a little numb, the fairy put her fingers against her lips. They felt dry and a little cold; she didn’t know what to think. So she shook her head and shot into the sky, heading back to her palace of fairies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night no dreams came to her.

 

 

 

 

 

That didn’t mean she slept well though. When she woke up she still felt tired, but the fairy got straight to work. When Sandy visited her later that day, he questioned her about her night. Going a little pink the fairy bristled and said nothing had happened. When the little man looked at her again, she sighed and apologized for being frank. “Sorry, Sandy. Jack took me to see some fireworks, it was great! But I… I didn’t sleep well.”

 

The Sandman made an image above his head, it was supposed to be a NightMare but it came out cute and playfully shimmery. Tooth understood though, “No. No nightmares…”

 

Frowning, the man floated around her as she continued to give orders hurriedly to her army of fairies. He flashed a few images above his head, _But I came to you last night… I sent you dreams_.

 

It was Toothiana’s turn to grimace this time. “Well I didn’t get any sweet dreams last night. I’m sorry, Sandy, but I’m really busy right now so if you’re done interrogating me I think it’d be time for you to leave.”

 

The words sounded foreign and harsh, her eyes weren’t even glowing like they used to. Looking a little hurt but unfazed, the Sandman nodded and flew away. As if coming out of a trance, the fairy whipped around. “No wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

 

But he was already gone. Sighing, the fairy slumped her shoulders and pinched the bridge of her delicate nose. Who was this? This wasn’t her. The old Toothiana wouldn’t have barked at a friend like that, much less chase them away.

 

 

 

 

 

As more days pass, the fairy queen starts to realize she’s becoming into something horrid. She snaps at her fairies bitterly, and whenever a Guardian checks in on her, she can’t stop from wishing they’d leave sooner. Of course they all understand that it’s not really her fault and feel sympathy as they try harder, but it only makes her shorter with them. After these fits of anger the only thing left is tired sadness. Toothiana didn’t mean to be so shrewd, and she just felt so _horrible!_ She was always tired, although every night she slept without disrupt, it was fitful.

 

There were no Nightmares.

 

There were no Dreams.

 

There was nothing.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

This night, she did not sleep. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her and stared where Pitch once slept beside her. The fairy knew if she closed her eyes she’d still feel empty. So in defeat she hung her head and covered her face with her small hands. Manny sent a few moonbeams to her tower as if to comfort her, but even with their presence she felt nothing. She felt like a shell, hollow and cold and it scared her.

 

It scared her so much.

 

She could not find her love.

 

Tears stung at her eyes and slipped through the queen’s fingers as she curled into herself.

 

 

 

 

 

Eyes red and feeling dead, her feathers disheveled and unkempt, the Fairy Queen rose for work once more. She had given up on sleep, instead sitting in vigilance atop her tower every night. Her fairies were stubborn though, and tried their best to get her to rest, to eat, to _live_. A few even combed through her feathers every morning now, doing their best to make her look more presentable before being shooed away by their queen. The Guardians were noticing this change and began to visit more frequently, North brought toys and elixirs, Jack was hesitant to come at first because of the incident—but even he joined trying to get her to play, Bunny brought chocolates, and Sandy came nearly every night bringing his dreams. But they were always shattered as soon as they drifted over her.

 

This baffled them all, but Tooth just wished they’d give up already.

 

Finally one night she got short-tempered with her fairies and snatched the coins from a few of their tiny hands, earning shocked and concerned squeaks. The fairy queen shot through the clouds to go down herself—something about being tired of the chaos and doing the job herself. She was just so tired of _everything!_ The fairy made it to the brink of town before collapsing.

 

It was only a matter of time before her body wore out, no matter how many kids believed in her because of her state of being. She fell to the ground with a painful jolt; she was on a sidewalk in the dead of night. A few people were out, but of course no children so they took no notice of her. The fairy managed to catch a glimpse of herself through one of the windows before getting to her feet slowly and swallowing a lump in her throat. She looked down at the two shiny coins in her hands. It was during this time which was becoming rarer and rarer that she remembered who she was and felt sorrow and regret. Two beautiful children were sleeping, dreaming of waking up in the morning to find a gift under their pillows. Even though she had given up on dreaming, that didn’t mean she had to ruin these kids’…

 

But she truly felt she could not go on. She felt like giving up, although she pushed her body further—wings flat against her back as if in protest. The fairy reached a dark alley before tripping to her knees again. This gained a sob from her, how could she?

 

_How_

_Could_

_She?!_

 

The shadows licked at her ankles as if anchoring her to the concrete, though she made no move to get up. Why did nothing work? Why could she not recover although so many of her friends tried more valiantly each passing day to help her?

 

_Why do they even try?_

 

A voice whispered in her head. No, no, no, no… This was who she was scared of most. She was scared of whom she had become. A strangled scream escaped her throat and she let her head tilt up as the petite fairy cried out into the night. Her sob echoed through the alley, unfazed by passerby’s who did not believe. Afterwards, she felt even more hollowed.

 

When the Tooth Fairy opened her eyes once more, she saw the darkness surrounding her. But not even this shocked her. She did not care.

 

She did not care.

 

She did not care.

 

She did not care.

 

She did not care.

 

She did not care.

 

 

Golden eyes glinted in the black, they grew closer and the fairy felt herself melting. The tall pale man looked down at her, and she stared back broken. Absolutely broken.

 

“Pitch…” she murmured breathlessly, tears drying on her cheeks. Well he was the last person she’d expected to come to her at a time like this. Probably to finish her off while she was weak, not that she wasn’t weak before. Oh no, the fairy was certainly not fit to command her subjects, nor be a Guardian… She was nothing…

 

The last thing she felt before letting herself fall into unconsciousness was being wrapped in two strong arms, her head resting against his chest. When she allowed herself to lean into the Nightmare King, one last tear broke free and trailed down a cheek. The hold grew tighter, it was warm and Toothiana let go.

She let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hold on, I’ll fix you… I promise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kicked my butt! Oh my goodness, I had to bully Tooth to finish this one! I'm so sorry Toothiana! I still love yooooooouuuuu!!!
> 
> I had to break her, but don't worry she'll be ok I promise! And so does somebody else...<3
> 
>  
> 
> To explain a little in case you're wondering--> Sleep deprivation=extreme crankiness. Now imagine not sleeping for like a week. I know these are the Guardians we're talking about, but everyone's gotta sleep! Even the Tooth Fairy  
> U.U
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like, sorry for the late update!  
> Thanks so much for the support and comments! You all fuel me! NomNomNomNom!!<333

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to see so much positivity towards my last work with Cavity that I decided to continue! I hope you like the story that is beginning to find a form~<3


End file.
